Weird Girl
Weird Girl is one of the students of Element Casp High, unlike Kwan, she's actually clever at things she hears or knows. She goes to her class with Katie, Valerie, Vicky, Kwan and Thomas. She likes her teachers except her S&E teacher Mrs. Brinks. She use to have a pet cat Mr. Whiskers. She has a crush on Thomas until Thomas found Katie, she's not depressed or sad. Personality She is a weird, clever, kind and even soft girl in the school. She sometimes helps Katie Sandow if she has problems from mrs. Brinks' selfishness (unlike the popular students) or from the villains. She's also quite smart and even intelligent but mostly neutral to save the day but she can give Katie hints or something whenever things goes bad. However, she's not that fooled sometimes, like in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Shades of Gray, Vicky, Kwan and Trixie laughs at Weird Girl to presume to be the popular kid which kinda makes her little mad at them for fooling her. Relationship friends * Katie Sandow = they are good friends, Weird Girl sometimes helps Katie about the goal or whats the goal. but sometimes Katie can find her really weird and she goes get a little creeped out from her non scene but Katie might agree about her intelligence. * Valerie Gray = they formerly enemies when Valerie use to be popular but sometime later in season 3, they be friends Neutral * Mr. Carrigg = they never argue or never fight, they do kinda like each other, but they have their neutral ways to nice. * Mr. Dig = they actually quite get along well then 2 or 3 teachers (mr. carrigg, Remus lupin and Mrs. Brinks) and they usually like each other. * Remus Lupin = Remus and Weird lupin don't usually talk together that much, but when they were against the villains, they work together and they might like each other. * Trixie Tang = They sometimes dislike each other and sometimes they friends when Weird girl acts nice to her and even trixie "acts" good to her but unlike vicky, trixie does bully her somewhat. * Kwan = Unlike trixie's relationship, he does like her but sometimes he can be rude to her from her weird looking eyes but Kwan does (secretly) like her enemies * Vicky = One of her rivals, she dislikes her because Vicky keeps bullying, put her in a coma and even torture her in school (unlike bullying Katie.) but sometimes Vicky wants weird girl be cool and make her less weird. * Mrs. Brinks = Weird Girl and Mrs. Brinks dislikes each other, Mrs. brinks has no problem with her but she does get mad a katie for getting in trouble in S&E and Weird Girl might understand Katie's pain and it's possible that mrs. brinks and Weird Girl hates each other. Gallary Frankenweenie-weird-girl.jpg Tumblr mhm5ioUdUr1s17t6io1 400.gif 1658.jpg giphy.gif tumblr_mgj1m1xQeJ1r3ifxzo1_500.gif tumblr_m7obyuJQVx1r3xuvro1_500.gif Weird-girl-and-mr-whiskers.jpg dc25094871073d19baf45d85a337093198fafad8.jpg frankenweanie.jpg Trivia *Weird Girl is the only character who has big eyes. *She reveals that she use to be popular when she was 8 years old. Category:Students Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters